This invention relates to user input/output devices and signal input/output controllers, for use within a virtual reality multimedia learning and composer experience. This is applicable in vari-dimensional acoustic environments such as electronic learning and composing systems, game systems and computers. More particularly it relates to teaching, self-learning and composition of music from Beginners to Virtuoso Levels. Even more particularly it relates to a DIY (Do-It-Yourself) virtual reality medium, using the fundamentals proposed within U.S. application Ser. No. 11/016,438 & PCT Application No. PCT/US-07/12751 via new generation music notation design, special purpose apparatus, devices and controllers for creating highly complex music for a vast number of instruments.